towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Legende des Lebens 2 "Angriff der Bruderschaft"
250px|center Die Legende des Lebens 2 "Angriff der Bruderschaft" ist ein Epos und die Fortsetzung von Die Legende des Lebens. Sie erzählt wie die Toa Nui gemeinsam mit den Toa Karda "Die Bruderschaft der Toa" gründen und somit "Die Bruderschaft von Makuta" bekämpfen. In den Hauptrollen: Toa Nui, Toa Karda, Takua und die Bruderschaft von Makuta. Autor: IgnikaNuva5294 Kapitel 1: The Destinys are crossing Nachdem Toa Wegarik, Toa des Feuers, die legendäre Kanohi Ignika benutzt hatte um somit den großen Gesit zu heilen der durch den Matoraner-Bürgerkrieg in Metru-Nui geschwächt wurde brachte Jovans Toa-Team(in dem Wegarik war) die Maske des Lebens wieder an ihren Platz, unter dem Mount Valmai, einem aktiven Vulkan auf Voya-Nui. Die Toa Nui blieben erstmal bei den Toa Karda, in Karda-Nui, dem Kern des Universums. Lesovikk ging zu Toa Karda Tahu dem Anführer der Toa Karda und fragte ihn:"So mein Freund, das war es dann wohl, mein Team und ich müssen zurück auf unsere Heimatinsel, wir können nicht länger hier bleiben, danke für alles." Lesovikk ließ ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht streifen und Tahu antwortete:"Das müsst ihr wohl und mein Team und ich werden euch begleiten!" Das Lächeln auf Lesovikks Gesicht wurde immer breiter und er fragte erstaunt:"Was? ihr wollt mit uns kommen aber was ist mit Karda-Nui, ihr müsst es doch beschützen oder?" Tahu sprach entspant:"Ich und die anderen Toa Karda hatten eine Besprechung in der wir dies beschlossen. Wir alle spürten das unsere Bestimmung etwas mit euer zu tun hat und außerdem ist Karda-Nui sicher, obwohl die Makuta heimtückisch und hinterhältig sind werden sie sich an ihr Word halten und die Avohka sind auch besiegt." Lesovikk nickte und ging zu den anderen Toa Nui um ihn die freudige Nachricht mit zu teilen, am nächsten Tag waren die Toa Nui bereit auf zu brechen und auf Abenteuer zu gehen auch die Toa Karda waren kurz danach bereit und Gali fragte:"Und wohin geht es jetzt? Zu eurer alten Heimat?" Nikila antwortete:"Nein wir wollten zuerst doch wir hatten nachgedacht und bemerkt das die Matoraner die einst auf Mata-Nui lebten nun auf Voya-Nui glücklicher sind jedoch mitten in der Nacht hatten wir alle den selben Traum, wir haben keine Bilder gesehen aber es war wie ein Hilferuf und wir wissen nicht einmal von wem. Wir wissen nur das es etwas mit einem großen Gefängnis zu tun hat und wir Richtung Voya-Nui gehn müssen." Tahu nickte und sagte:"Na dann los! Worauf warten wir noch?!." Kapitel 2: Toa Takua? Es waren schon zwei Tage vergangen nachdem die Toa Nui und die Toa Karda losgereist sind um ihrer Bestimmung zu folgen es war die ersten zwei Tage eine Reise ins Nirgendwo und das einzige Besondere was passiert war, war wenn mal ein kleiner Insekten-Rahi vorbei geflogen war, die Toa wussten nicht einmal auf welchem Kontinent sie waren denn Nach Karda-Nui sind sie nur noch durch Höhlen gewandert. Aber manchmal spielt einem die Bestimmung oder das Schicksal einen Streich der jedoch für die Betroffenen nicht sehr witzig ist. Bima wollte gerade etwas sagen als Gali schrie:"ZYGLAK!" Die Toa drehten sich in die Richtung in die Gali guckte, in die aus der sie kamen und wahrhaftig, es war eine ganze Herde blutrünstiger kalter, ekliger Abschaum die man Zyglak nannte, ohne zu zögern schickte Skorpi eine gnadenlose Schalldruckwelle auf die Horde, doch nur die fünf Reihen fielen auf den Boden und zwei davon standen sofort auf. Axoma schickte die nächste Reihe mit einem Erdrutsch zu Boden und Bima lies die Zyglak einfach mal "fliegen" Tahu und Ledras vereinten ihre kräfte zu einer straken und mächtigen Feuerexplosion aus den Überresten machten Nathanael und Gali eine Dampfwolke durch die man nur mit einer Akaku wie Kopaka sie hatte sehen konnte und genau Kopaka aktivierte seine Akaku Nuva mit der er dafür sorgte das er und die anderen Toa durch die Dampfwolke sehen konnten. Sie sahen keuchende und tote Zyglak und nutzten die Gelegenheit um fortzulaufen doch nun kamen von der anderen Seite ebenfalls Zyglak, der eine oder andere fragte sich wie viele noch kommen könnte und Lesovikk und Lewa vereinigten auch ihre kräfte um eine Kette von Zyklonen zu erschaffen. "Wir müssen hier weg!",sagte Nikila. Ledras antwortete verunsichert:"Ja, aber siehst du hier ein dritten Weg durch den wir gehen können? Und vor allem, siehst du einen Weg der Zyglak frei ist?!" Die Zyglak kamen näher und näher und es waren einfach zu viele als das die Toa standhalten konnten, nun musste ein Wunder geschehen und genau das tat es eine große Lichtexplosion durchstrahlte die ganze Höhle die Zyglak starrten verwundert und ängstlich um sich herum doch nach kurzer Zeit wurden sie ohnmächtig die Toa rückten enger und enger zusammen und wussten nicht was als nächstes passieren würde doch auch sie verloren nach kurzer Zeit ihr Bewusstsein und aus der großen Helligkeit wurde im nächsten Moment ein schwarzer Raum. Als Nikila aufwachte rechnete sie mit dem schlimmsten doch sie bemerkte nur das sie in einem Bett lag in einem großem Zimmer, das sehr schön geschmückt war doch sie konnte sich nicht über das Aussehen des Zimmers Gedanken machen sie musste nachdenken wo ihre Kameraden waren und fragte sich:"Wo bin ich Mata-Nui?" "Du bist in einem Gebäude in einer Stadt die sich Mahri-Nui nennt.",sprach eine sanfte beruhigende aber auch junge Stimme. Nikila drehte sich in Richtung der Stimme und sah einen Goldenen-weißen Toa seine Panzerung glänzte und auch wenn Nikila nicht wusste wer er war wusste sie das sie bei ihm in sicheren Händen ist sie fragte:"Wer bist du?" dabei merkte sie das ihre Stimme sehr leise und heiser war, als ob ihre Stimme mit den Zyglak gekämpft hätte. Der Toa antwortete:"Mein Name ist Takua ich bin beschützer von Mahri-Nui." Kapitel 3: City of Lost "Mein Name ist Nikila, ich bin eine Toa Nui, wo sind meine anderen Team Mitglieder und wo ist Mahri-Nui?", sagte Nikila überrascht. Takua antwortete:"Komm mit wir gehen zu deinen Team-Mitgliedern dann klären wir alles!" Nikila folgte dem goldenen Toa und ahnte nicht was passierte nachdem sie das Gebäude verließ, sie erschrak als sie sah das sie in einer Stadt war die allem Anschein nach unter Wasser lag. Die Stadt welche mit Sicherheit Mahri-Nui war war umhüllt von großen Luftblasen und außen war ein dunkles trübes Wasser, die Umgebung wirkte nicht sehr beruhigend auf Nikila, sie wollte gerade etwas sagen bis sie bemerkte das Mahri-Nui an einem Steinernen Faden angekoppelt war. Sie ging ein wenig weiter und achtete garnicht mehr auf Takua welcher ihr Zeit gab sich alles anzuschauen, sie erschrak total als sie an der Oberfläche eine Insel sah die mit dem Steinfaden ebenfalls verbunden war, doch es war nicht irgendeine Insel, nein es war die Insel auf der sie sich schon einmal befand, die Insel auf der die Kanohi Ignika war, die Insel Voya-Nui. Takua ging nun zu ihr und sagte:"Kennst du diese Insel?" Nikila war immernoch erstart und schüttelte ihren Kopf guckte zu Takua und antwortete:"Ja! Das ist Voya-Nui ich war schon einmal auf dieser Insel! Was ist hier eigentlich los?!" "Komm erstmal zu deinen Kameraden dann erklär ich euch alles."antwortete Takua. Die Toa Nui und die Toa Karda hatten sich nun versammelt und ließen sich von Takua erklären was passiert war und was Mahri-Nui ist, wieso sie unter Wasser ist. "So und nun sagt mir doch wer ihr seid , und wieso seit ihr hier überhaupt her gekommen?", fragte der mit Fragen überforderte Toa des Lichts die Toa waren überrascht über Lesovikks Antwort, statt erstmal alle vorzustellen sagte er nur:"Wir sind die Bruderschaft der Toa!"Danach stellte er alle einzeln vor. Takua fragte:"Was ist die Bruderschaft der Toa ?" Lesovikk wollte antworten doch Tahu kam ihm zuvor:"Sie besteht aus uns Toa, wir schlossen uns zusammen nachdem wir eine große Bedrohung bekämpft und besiegt hatten. Wir sind gemeinsam auf der Suche nach unserer Bestimmung." Die anderen Toa bekamen immer noch kein Wort raus abe waren mit dem Entschluss der beiden Toa mehr als zufrieden. Ledras fragte:"Und sag du uns wieso bist du im Besitz der großen Kanohi Avohkii? Ich kenne diese Maske aber sie lag ursprünglich in Metru-Nui." Takua sagte:"Ja aber vor einer Woche kam ein Toa-Team die Toa Hagah, bestehend aus sechs Toa auf unsere Insel und diese Maske leuchtete nur auf mich. Einer der Toa namens Norik sagte zu mir ich sollte die Maske aufsetzen es sei meinen Bestimmung. Ich wusste zwar nicht was es bringen sollte aber ich befolgte die Anweisungen. Und ich wurde zu einem Toa des Lichtes. Die Toa sind nicht mehr da aber ein weiterer Toa namens Nahkhil ist angekommen mit dem ich Mahri-Nui beschütze, kommt mit ich für euch zu ihm!" Kapitel 4: Toa Nahkhil! Die Toa Nui waren von dem Namen den Takua eben nannte geschockt, denn sie kannten den Namen, es war der Name eines ehemaligen Toa aus ihrem Team aber sie dachten alle Toa Nahkhil Toa des Eisens war bei dem Kampf gegen die Horde Zyglak gestorben, aber wenn dies anscheinend nicht so war wie hat er überlebt? Takua hatte die Toa nun zu Nahkhil geführt und es war der Nahkhil den die Toa Nui so gut kannten als Nahkhil sie sah war er gechockt bis ihm die Tränen aus den Augen liefen er wischte sie schnell weg doch es kamen immer mehr Tränen jeder der Toa Nui wollte etwas sagen doch er musste ebenfalls mit Tränen des Glückes ämpfen besonders Nikila doch sie konnte es nicht aushalten und lief aud den Toa des Eisens zu und brach in Tränen aus, sie hatte endlich ihren Verlobten wieder gefunden Nahkhil nam sie in Arm und konnte nun seine Tränen langsam wieder in seinem Auge behalten. Nikila weinte die ganze Zeit:"Endlich hab ich dich wieder mein Nahkhil!Endlich!" Nahkhil antwortete glücklich:"Ja das hast du." Nachdem sich Nikila beruhigte gingen die Toa das Rathaus von Mahri-Nui. Es wurde nun geklärt was alles passiert war, wie Nahkhil überlebte und Nikila und er machten schon in Gedanken Heiratspläne. Die Toa Nui erzählten Nahkhil auch was ihnen alles in der Zwischenzeit passiert war. Das sie sogar den Anführer der Bruderschaft von Makuta besiegt hatten. Doch nun wurden Pläne gemacht, die Toa mussten ihre Bestimmung erfüllen und sie boten Takua an die Stadt Mahri-Nui wieder an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Takua nahm das Angebot sofort an doch er sagte:"Mahri-Nui wieder an Oberfläche zu bringen wird schwieriger als gedacht, denn einmal müssen wir einen Weg finden dies zu vollbringen und Mahri-Nui wird gleichzeitig von grausamen Meeres-Kreaturen und den ehemaligen Gefangenen der Grube bedroht!" Tahu ergriff das Wort und sprach:"Na dann Teilen wir und doch auf! Ich und mein Team werden die Gefangenen der Grube bekämpfen und die Toa Nui und Takua suchen einen Weg Mahri-Nui an die Oberfläche zu bringen." Alle willigten ein und Takua sagte den Toa noch das sie ein Sauerstoffgerät mitnehmen müssen. Kapitel 5: Dark Creatures Lesovikk ritt gerade auf dem mutierten Takea-Hai jedoch war es nicht freiwillig, nein er kämpfte mit dem Takea-Hai und nicht nur er sondern die ganzen Toa Nui und natürlich Takua kämpften gegen eine ganze Horde mutierter Takea-Haie Skorpi hatte gerade ein paar Takeas mit seinen Sonic-Power-Blaster abgewehrt, doch da kamen auch schon von hinten ein Schwarm Giftaale einer kam an ihn sehr nah heran und wollte seinen Schlauch zerbeißen der von einem Teil seiner Rüstung zu seiner Maske ging, Skorpi zerschnitt den Giftaal in zwei hälften, denn hätte der Aal den Schlauch durchgebissen würde Skorpi mit Sicherheit ertrinken(eigentlich würde er vom Gruben-Muutagen mutiert werden) den dies war sein Sauerstoff-Gerät. Doch es kamen immer mehr und zwar alle aus einer Richtung, Nikila schloss sich bereits auch Skorpis Kampf an bis ein starker Hagel aus Blitzen auf Nikila zukam und die Toa traf. "Oh nein, Nikila!",rief Skorpi denn die Toa viel zu Boden, doch Skorpi wusste das dies alles nur Show war denn man konnte Nikila so gut wie gar nichts mit ihrem eigenen Element anhaben. Normalerweise zwar schon aber Nikila hatte eine besondere Rüstung. Skorpi drehte sich in die Richtung aus der der Blitz kam und ehe er sein Blick genau drauf wenden konnte hört er ein Furchtbares, kaltes und "nasses" Gelächter, Nikila machte vorsichtig ein Auge auf um zu sehen wer das war aber im ersten Moment sah sie nur eine Silluette von einem Aal mit langen Armen und Beinen, doch als sie genauer hinsah erkannte sie das der Aal große Klauen hatte, und ein stacheligen Rücken doch jetzt erkannte sie das es gar kein Aal war sondern ein Biomechanisches Wesen, mit leuchtenden, giftigen bauen Augen. In der nächsten Sekunde stand Nikila schon und erwiderte dies was ihr das Lebewesen gerade verpasst hat doch das Lebewesen wich geschickt aus, und lachte weiter, als es seine Hand hob schwammen weitere Giftaale auf die beiden Toa zu doch in kürzester Zeit verbrannten alle, Ledras trat hervor und sagte ironisch:"Ha, im Wasser ist es ganz schön schwer ein paar Viecher zu verbrennen." Das Wesen trat näher hervor und man sah es in einem giftigen und unheimlichen grün leuchten. Ledras schickte einen spöttischen Blick auf das Wesen und sprach weiter:"Und wer bist du, der Gemüsemann?" Das Wesen schrie laut:"Wie hast du mich ebend genannt? Ich werd dir gleich zeigen wie man dich zu Gemüse macht!" Das Wesen schoss mit Blitzen, die aus seinen Stacheln kam auf Ledras, doch dieser werte diese mit seinem Schild ab und entzog den Blitzen die Hitze und lut sich damit auf, Skorpi sagte:"Jetzt reicht es mir!" Er sprang auf das Wesen zu und seine Klinge und eine der Klauen des grünen Wesens kreutzten sich, Nikila wollte auch am Kampf teilnehmen doch unerwartet wurde sie von einem orangen Tentakel gegen eine Wand geschleudert, sie stand wieder auf und sah vor sich ein rotes Wesen mit drei augen. Kapitel 6: Prisoners of the Pit Zornig rappelte sie sich wieder auf bis sie einen weitere komischen Aal auf sich zukamen sah, sie schlug den Polypen mit ihrem Dreizack weg und sah nun das Wesen in voller Pracht, es sah ziemlich hässlich aus und fing an zu sprechen:"Glaubst du wirklich du hättest eine Chance gegen Barraki Kalmah, gib es auf kleine Toa und unterwerf dich mir!" Nikila rief:"Du weist wohl nicht wie man mit einer Lady redet!" Nun lud sie ihre Lanze von Olda-Nui mit Strom auf und feuerte einen mächtigen Blitz ab der Kalmah zu Boden gehen lies. als sie sich umdrehte bemerkte sie wie ein weißes Haiähnliches Wesen auf sie zugeschwommen kam und seine Klinge auf sie herab schnellen lies, doch Nahkhil blockte den Schlag einfach mit einem seinere Schwerter ab, und sagte:"Niemand bedroht meine Verlobte und schon gar nicht erst solcher Abschaum wie du!" Das Monster wollte zornig au Nahkhil herfallen doch die riesige Eisensäule die aus der Erde kam verhinderte dies. Nathanael blockte grad mit seiner Aqua Axt einen Schlag von einer großen Klaue ab, der Schlag kam von Carapar einem sogenannten Barraki, dies konnte Nathanael schon erfahren. Nathanael hatte schon von den Barraki gehört, ehemalige Kriegsherren die das Universum damals in einem grausamen Zug des Schreckens beobachtete, bis sie gestoppt wurden und in die Grube, einem Gefängnis welches sich unter Wasser befand verbannt wurde.Nathanael war hier in seinem Element und brauchte nur eine kleine Strömung zu erzeugen, um Carapar aus der Fassung raus zu bringen und ihn mit einem Schwerthieb zu boden zu bringen. Lesovikk und seine all seine Teampartner mussten nun alle gegen die Barraki und ihre Unterwasserarmme kämpfen, bis von irgendwo her eine dunkle und Tiefe stimme sagte:"Stopp, das Kämpfen war genug Zeit sich noch einmal persönlich zu übertreten", die Barraki schwamen in einem schnellen Zug davon, "Jaller stell uns meine Freunde doch mal unseren Gästen vor!" Eine schmale Gestallt trat hervor und lachte leise, sich wirkte finster und war schwarz-dunkelgrau-rot gefärbt, sich trug in der einen Hand eine Axt und in der anderen ein Schwert und vor allem leuchtende böse rote Augen, erst jetzt merkten die Toa wer dieses Gestallt war, ein Toa! Kapitel 7: Dark Destiny Die Toa waren geschockt, ein dunkler Toa dessen Herz mit Schatten gefüllt war, dies erkannte man schon wenn man ihn anguckte er war ein Toa des Feuers... und des Schattens. Er fing an zu sprechen während seine Mimik auf seiner Kanohi Athron sich ein wenig zu einem hinterlistigen Blick veränderte:"Ihr seit also die Toa Nui? Nun meine Meister die großen Makuta Teridax und Tridax haben ein gutes angebot für euch." Jaller wurde von Bima unterbrochen:"Was willst du Teridax? Wir stoppten dich auf Voya-Nui und auch noch ebenfalls in Karda-Nui! Sieh es ein! Du wirst die Toa Nui niemals besiegen!" Teridax trat mit einem dunklen Lächeln hervor und fing an zu sprechen:"Ich habe nicht vor mit euch zu kämpfen ich will euch einfach nur ein Angebot machen das ihr mit Sicherheit nicht abschlagen könnt. Totenstille kehrte ein nachdem Teridax sein Angebot gesprochen hatte, Axoma stotterte:"Wie bitte? Du forderst uns auf deine Verbündeten zu werden und ganz Mahri-Nui zu zerstören? Und im Gegenzug wirst du Mata-Nui nicht foltern?" Das ist Wahnsinn! Wie willst du das denn anstellen?!" Teridax erzählte weiter:"Es ist ganz einfach, Ich muss nur das Herz von Mata-Nui zum Leiden bringen, es ist mir klar geworden nach dem der Bürgerkrieg von Metru-Nui zu ende war. Die Matoraner, das Herz von Mata-Nui brachten sich gegenseitig zum leiden, und Metru-Nui ist für Mata-Nui ebenfalls ein wichtiger Ort, was würde sein wenn ganz Metru-Nui und möglicherweise ganz Mata-Nui zerstört sein würde? Durch eine Bombe die jemand dort ganz zufällig angebaut hat. Metru-Nui würde zerstört werden und möglicherweise die Höhle auch und wenn die obere Höhle also die Decke kaputt gehen würde würde die Insel Mata-Nui ganz einfach fallen und beim Aufprall... naja ihr wisst schon und ich halte den Zünder in der Hand also überlegt es euch gut!" Die Toa gingen mit Bedauern nach Mahri-Nui, sie schickten die Toa Karda los um die Barraki zu besiegen doch die Toa Nui trafen auf diese und die waren mit der Bruderschaft verbündet, es war schrecklich. Lesovikk trat hervor und sagte eiskalt:"NEIN!", Teridax kicherte ein wenig und tat so als hätte er ein schlechtes Gehör und spottete:"Wie war das verzeih mir kleine unbedeutender Toa aber war das ebend ein Wiederspruch?" Lesovikk lächelte und erzählte weiter:"Ich sagte nein, unsere Bestimmung liegt im Licht und nicht wie bei dir in der Finsternis, würdest du wollen das wir leiden hättest du beireits Mata-Nui hochgesprängt. Es ist Zeit Teridax das deine Tyrannei ein Ende nimmt!" Die Toa traten hervor uns ehe es sich Teridax versah wurden er, Tridax und Jaller angegriffen. Kapitel 8: Power Play Es waren Lesovikk, Bima und Nikila die Teridax mit ihren Kräften bekämpften, Teridax zog sein großes Schwert und lieferte sich ein gnadenlosen Klingenkampf mit Nikila, Teridax hatte gerade eben die anderen beiden Toa gegen eine harte Höhlenwand geschleudert, er wollte gerade Nikila von der Seite den Gnadenstoß verpassen bis ihm seine Klinge aus der Hand fiel und sein Schwert ihm viel zu schwer wurde, Bima stand hinter ihm und schoss mit seinem Zamor-Kugelwerfer auf Teridax rücken ein der das Gleichgewicht verlor und eine Klippe langsam runterfiel doch Bima sorgte dafür ,dass Teridax den Boden in hoher Geschwindigkeit erreichte. Lesovikk schleuderte Teridax jedoch gleichzeitig durch einen Tornado gegen die Wände der Klippen. Der dunkle Makuta war für ca. drei Minuten bewusstlos jedoch schwamm er in einer hohen Geschwindigkeit wieder hoch, Nikila lud ihren Dreizack auf und machte sich bereit Teridax anzugreifen doch kurz bevor sie den Blitz losschießen wollte kam ihr ein harter Schattenstrahl entgegen und traf sie an der Brust doch mit ihrer gewaltigen Kraft warf sie ihren Dreizack gegen Teridax bei dem sich der Dreizack genau in seine Brust bohrte un sich zu einer gewaltigen Explosion bündelte und zur Folge darauf auslöste. Teridax folg ungefähr 30 Meter weit und riss noch für weitere 5 Meter den Schattentoa Jaller mit welcher gerade gegen Nahkhil gekämpft hatte, Nahkhil blickte in die Richtung aus der Teridax geflogen kam und sah stark durch das schwarze Wasser bis er im weitem drei seiner Toa-Brüder erkannte. Axoma blockte zuerst den einen dann den anderen Schlag von Tridax, dieser hatte mit seinem beiden komisch geformten Klingen, obwohl die Toa bereits im Wasser waren, spürte Tridax den straken Wasserstrahl der hinten von Nathanael kam, dieser war nämlich vereint mit einer Schalldruckwelle von Skorpi, instinktiv setzte Nathanael seine Volitak ein und schlich sich an Tridax an und verpasste diesem ein paar Klingenhiebe, Tridax Panzer sprang an ein paar stellen auf doch es brauchte schon mehr als das seine Antidermiss entweichen musst, mit einem Schattenstrahl schleuderte er Nathanael gegen eine Wand, Skorpi schoss ein paar Schüsse mit seinem Blaster und ging in den Nahkampf über,kreuzte mit diesem die Klingen und brachte Tridax Gedanken durch seine Serax durcheinander und schlug mit seinem Schallschneider zu. Für Ledras war es schwer seine Feuerkräfte im Wasser einzusetzen doch mit ein wenig Mut war ein Flammenstrahl zu erzeugen ein Kinderspiel, er war umzingelt von Rahkshi, es waren nicht sehr viele aber immerhin waren sie da. Mit hilfe seines Lavaschildes brachte er das Wasser zum Kochen und ein paar Rahkshi-Panzer zersprangen. Nun aktivierte er seine Kanohi Pakari und zerquetsche ein paar weitere Rahkshi mit seiner Feuerlanze, die letzten verbrannte er einfach mit seiner Elementarkraft, er wollte gerade zu seinen Toa-Brüdern rennen bis er es schnell mit fünf Takea-Haien zu tun bekam doch durch ein paar akrobatische Aktionen hetzte er diese gegeneinander auf. Kapitel 9: Endgame Teridax schlug wütend mit seiner Faust gegen Bima, dieser hatte glück und schlug seine Klinge gegen Teridax seine Faust, er wurde zwar trotzdem weggeschleudert wurde aber nicht so stark verletzt, doch Teridax kam schon angeschwommen, doch Bima reagierte geschickt und schoss ein paar große Felsbrocken mit seinem Zamor-Kugelwerfer lose und schleuderte diese gegen den Meister der Schatten, dieser jedoch lies sich davon nicht so leicht abhalten wie Bima es dachte und wollte mit seinem großen Schwert wieder auf den Toa der Gravitation einschlagen doch Nahkhil kam angesprungen und aktivierte seine Elementarkraft und in der nächsten Sekunde zersprang Teridax sein Schwert in winzig kleiner Fragmente. Durch die vielen Splitter konnte Teridax Bima nicht sehen welcher die Gelegenheit nutzte und seine Maskenkraft aktivierte und so vor Teridax Augen verschwand, Nahkhil sprang auf Teridax doch wurde weggeschleudert, kurz darauf kam Bima von hinten angesprungen und bohrte seine Klinge durch die Rüstung des Makutas. Es war nur wenige Minuten her als Lesovikk und Nikila von Teridax in eine Höhle geworfen wurden und Teridax diese versiegelte, nachdem sie herausfanden das sie durch diesen Höhleneingang nicht mehr herauskamen entschlossen sie dich einen anderen zu suchen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie auf etwas stießen wo von sie nicht erwarteten es zu finden: riesige Feuerwaffen, sie waren silber-rot mit roten Raketen als Munition, auf der Seite war das Wort Cordak eingeritzt und beide schauten sich an, zuckten kurz mit den Augenbrauen nach oben und:,BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMM´ die Höhle war freigesprängt und die beiden Toa Nui rannten los. Bima und Nahkhil hatten Probleme dabei den Meister der Schatten zu besiegen, denn dieser ließ einfach nicht nach, Bima hatte ihn schon mehrmals in den Rücken oder in die Brust doch da er ein Makuta war war es so gut wie unmöglich ihn zu besiegen, doch Hilfe nahte aus nördlicher Richtung flogen auf einmal 8 rote, explosive Minirakten auf Teridax seine Rüstung, und sie trafen. Die Rüstung des Makutas war freigesprengt, nun lag es an Bima und Nahkhil dem ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten eine große Eisenfaust kam aus der Erde und flog über die Reste der Rüstung des Makuta und seine Antidermis, als Bima ihr Gewicht mit all seiner Kraft erhöhte prallte sie auf Teridax und eine Druckwelle wurde ausgelöst welche jeden der vier Toa in eine andere Richtung schleuderte Teridax seine Antidermis wurde "zerfetzt" und man konnte seine Schreie durch die ganze Grube hören. Die anderen Toa Nui hatten Makuta Tridax besiegt und getötet, nur der Schattentoa Jaller konnte entkommen aber die Toa waren sich sicher, bald würden sie ihn wiedersehen. Kapitel 10: Follow your Destiny! Bald trafen sie auch auf die Toa Karda, doch diese hatten sich verändert, sie waren mutiert(mit Ausnahme von Takua) durch das Gruben Mutagen, nun waren sie auch Wasseratmer welche keine Luft mehr atmeten konnten, dennoch wussten sie wie sie die Mahri Nui Matoraner retten konnten, sie brachten sie mit Axonn und Brutaka in die Nui-Höhlen von Voya Nui, als nächstes gaben die Toa Nui jedem der Toa Karda die restlichen Cordak-Blaster(Lesovikk und Nikila besaßen bereits einen, Nathanael nahm sich ebenfalls einen). Diese zerstörten mit Hilfe deren die Steinerne Kordel welche Mahri- und Voya Nui verband, Voya- Nui trieb an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück, doch Mahri Nui wurde zerstört. Axonn und Brutaka trafen sich nun mit der Bruderschaft der Toa, sie erzählten den Toa Karda(welche urch ein U-Boot einen Rahi der Toa-Tiefsee-Raupe wieder nach Voya Nui in die Nui-Höhlen gekommen waren), dass sie diese wieder zu Luftatmer machen würden jedoch sprachen sie zu den Toa Nui etwas anderes:"Ihr Toa Nui", begann Brutaka zu sprechen, "Seit große Helden, eure Bestimmung ruft euch, noch ist sie euch unbekannt doch bald wird sie euch offenbart. Ihr müsst nun alleine weiterziehen!" Ledras sagte:"Was ist mit den restlichen Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft den Toa Karda, unseren Freunden?" Axonn übernahm das Wort:"Ihr werdet euch wiedersehen ihr habt einen Bund geschlossen der durch eure Einigkeit verbunden bleibt, fürchtet euch nicht, der große Geist ist bei euch, auch da wo ihr es nicht erwartet!" Die Toa Nui schauten zu den mutierten Toa Karda und ihrem neuen Mitglied Takua hinüber, diese lächelten sie an, nickten und gaben ihnen so zu verstehen, dass es ok wäre, denn auch die Toa Karda mussten ihre Bestimmung erfüllen, auch die Toa Karda hatten noch einen weiten Weg vor sich. Nach einer Ausruhpause verabschiedeten sich die Toa Nui von den Toa Karda, Axonn und Brutaka, es war kein leichter abschied, doch sie wussten sie würden sich wiedersehen. So zogen die Toa Nui weiter Richtung Nördlicher Kontinent, sie wussten zwar nicht was sie genau dort erwartet aber ihr Gefühl verriet ihnen, dass es ihre Bestimmung verlangte. Epilog Die Gassen der Insel Drestal waren düsterer den je, stille und ein dunkler Mantel oder auch Nebel legte sich über die Insel, selbst die dunklen Bewohner hier u.a. Schattentoa, Rahkshi und andere dunkle Bestien fürchteten sich, aber vor was? Sie wussten es selbst nicht genau, nur zum Teil, ein dunkles Grollen vernahm man vom Laboratorium der Festung auf Drestal, Makuta Bitil machte hier einige finstere Experimente. Ein Makuta schritt langsam aber siegessicher auf den Thron der Festung, er lachte leise vor sich hin, ein weiterer Makuta trat in die Festung, er gab dem anderen welcher auf dem Thron saß einen Gegenstand und erteilte ihm Bericht über die Ereignisse der Grube, danach setzte er sich neben den anderen Makuta auf einem etwas tiefer gestellten Thorn. Der Makuta mit Namen Icarax begann in einem eiskalten Ton zu sprechen:"So Chirox, Teridax ist also tot, nun ja das wurde aber auch Zeit, ich dachte schon ich müsse mir die Arbeit machen, meine Hände schmutzig machen und ihn töten." Icarax enthüllte nun den Gegenstand, welchen Chirox ihm gab, die große und mächtige Kanohi Kraahkan, Icarax setzte sie machtgierig auf und erzählte weiter:"Gut, dass sie unbeschädigt blieb, es wäre doch zu schade wenn dieser Maske etwas zustoßen würde, man müsste glatt Artakha erpressen eine neue anzufertigen, vorausgesetzt man findet Artakha. Nun wie ich erfahren habe verläuft alles nach Plan, die Toa Nui sind siegessicher und suchen nach ihrer Bestimmung, jedoch kann die Suche nach der Bestimmung eine gefährliche Reise sein, bei der es zur Forderung von Opfern kommt, die Toa Nui wissen nicht worauf sie sich da einlassen." Das finstere Lachen der beiden Makuta durchströmte die Makutafestung und selbst die finstersten Bewohner zuckten zusammen, doch was haben die beiden Makuta geplant? ENDE Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Toa-Mata-Nui